The present invention relates generally to a system and method for handling various different protocols over a client/server connection. More particularly, the present invention provides a web-based communication protocol that provides a persistent connection from the client to the server in such a way that the client may receive instantaneous, asynchronous updates from the server.
Certain application programs such as Instant Messaging may take advantage of Internet technology that allows users to send text messages that are delivered in real time. Such programs may use application layer protocols such a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to provide enhanced access to communication channels on the Internet. With the accelerated growth of both the Internet and software that interacts and communicate via the Internet, various protocols and standards have been developed for increasing the reliability, bandwidth, and speed of information access by such application programs. In order to achieve these goals, various application layer and/or transport layer protocols may be introduced that provide overall performance increase in Internet communications.